


Blink

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Home.





	Blink

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'between sea & sky'

For the briefest of moments, Athrun Zala could have sworn that Infinite Justice, standing on an empty runway, was looking back at him. But it was just a trick of the light. The setting sun was reflecting off the windshield of one of Morgenroete's jeeps and illuminating the lenses of the mobile suit's head with just enough light that just for the briefest of moments...

Athrun smiled and, after a little glance around to make sure he was alone, he nodded to the machine.

Despite everything, all over again, he'd made it. They'd made it. And now...

"We're finally home."


End file.
